Oh God
by Verbophobic
Summary: Not going to bother with a rhyme right now. It's a birth video of his lovers birth. Read, so much better than my lazy midnight typed summary


'Nother round of Random Inspiration! Not Related

Oneshot: Oh God!

"You do know about sex and all of that, right?" She asked the man sitting across from her. They were seated at her small kitchen island sipping at tea.

"Of course. In our, um, training we were told about it. Then there's us." He mumbled. For a Spartan he feel that this conversation was not only awkward but he wanted to cower from it. Embarrassed, he was. Even though the two were sexually active themselves.

"How in detail did they get?" He shook his head, not very detailed. "Okay so here is a quick Sex Ed class for you. As a male you have a body part that use females don't, and vice versa." He set his cup down and watched the woman that was taking the time to explain this to him, she had to have some ulterior motive for this. Everything she did had some hidden sadistic side. It had been pounded into her just as the Spartan training had been pounded into him. "So in our lower regions we are different you have- anyway, to couple you put that into the woman's lower reigns. It's pleasurable and don't argue about it."

He couldn't help but to glance down. "But that doesn't tell me about what I was asking."

"No, that tells you how it begins. When coupling and pleasure is at it's greatest the man and women peak. and both of them release something of themselves. For the men it's sperm that comes out and into the woman. The women have eggs already in them. So now that the coupling is over the sperm stick to an egg and grow into a child, rounding the woman's body. This is call procreating.

"After nine months of the child getting nutrients from the woman's body she gives birth and then there was a baby." John just nodded and pretended to get it. How did the baby leave the woman? He wasn't going to ask. "Here, watch this." She got up and led him to the living room where she turned the TV on and sifted through names of videos. "My father recorded my giving birth to me."

it started out simple. The sound of someone peeing then flashed forward five minutes as the clock the camera was pointed at said. A small looking stick like, or thermometer looking thing, was shoved in front of the camera. A little pink plus was visible.

The camera was watching a woman as she entered a doctors room and the Doctor came in. He told them the news of the baby. Then the scene jumped to being set on a table and John looked horrified at the girl. On the table was a box of abortion pills. Then a bottle of nutrients were set next to it. and the woman entered noticing the table. There were a few long moments when it looked like the woman was going to grab the abortion pills, but then she wrapped her hand around the bottle of vitamins.

The next part was of them in a store buying male baby clothes, obviously the doctor had been wrong. they walked and John could see the forming bump on the woman's stomach and her looser clothes then the skin tight ones from the beginning. They picked out clothes and a baby carriage and everything they would need for a baby boy.

John watched scenes with the woman for nearly an hour. She got bigger each time and during the scenes where she became violently ill from the pregnancy he outwardly winced.

Then came the birth.

In horror he watched as the woman laid on a bed, her voice hoarse as she screamed and cried in pain from contractions. Her legs were spread and a male was looking between them. He said something about a crown and John blocked it out. The camera moved to between the legs and he saw with disturbed eyes as a baby's head was pushed out of the vagina. Something that had been pleasurable for him when coupling with- oh god! What was dripping from the woman?

John nearly felt like vomiting as the blood and placenta baby was pushed from the woman and the cord that connected the two beings was cut. In the background the woman was still cursing the man, hoping that he burned in hell for putting the baby within her.

The screen turned black for a few seconds and then a recording of the woman next to him came on. He was disturbed enough, what next?

"John," He melodic voice rang out from the TV speakers. He noticed that she was wearing the same outfit so it had been recorded earlier today. A little stick was lifted and in horror he could see the little pink plus. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
